Quote:Michelle Dessler
This is a list of memorable quotes from Michelle Dessler. Day 2 * Michelle Dessler: (to Jack, as he stares at Nina) I am supposed to get you out of here. That's not going to happen, is it? ("Day 2: 12:00pm-1:00pm") * Michelle Dessler: So you think I just want you for your information? ("Day 2: 5:00pm-6:00pm") * Michelle Dessler: I'm gonna deal with this Mr. Auda myself. If you need any help, call Jacobs. He’ll give you a hand. * Carrie Turner: Tony told you to assign someone to Auda. * Michelle Dessler: Well, I'm assigning myself. * Carrie Turner: You're still not comfortable working with me, are you? * Michelle Dessler: Just do your job, Carrie. ("Day 2: 10:00pm-11:00pm") * Michelle Dessler: (crying in Tony's arms) I'm so tired! (sobs) And I'm so scared! ("Day 2: 2:00am-3:00am") Day 3 *'Michelle Dessler': I'll go anywhere with you...as long as I don't have to cook. *'Tony Almeida': Sweetheart, if you promise not to cook, I will take you with me anywhere. ("Day 3: 1:00pm-2:00pm") * Michelle Dessler: (at the hospital) You scared the hell out of me. *'Tony Almeida': (laughing) I know... I'm sorry. ("Day 3: 7:00pm-8:00pm") * Michelle Dessler: I'm his wife. He did what he did to save my life! * Brad Hammond: I'm aware of that. And because of that he's being charged with treason. * Michelle Dessler: Treason? Brad, look, I know that he broke protocol by taking Jane Saunders out of CTU but he would never have given her out… * Brad Hammond: Michelle! * Michelle Dessler: And because of him we were able to catch Saunders! ("Day 3: 11:00am-12:00pm") * Dalton Furrelle: (referring to Nina Myers) Her pulse is spiking. Someone hasn't been using protection with Marcus Alvers. * Michelle Dessler: (to Tony) She's probably had sex with him. ("Day 3: 2:00am-3:00am") * Michelle Dessler: I just want this day to end. ("Day 3: 3:00am-4:00am") *'Tony Almeida': Michelle? * Michelle Dessler: Yeah? *'Tony Almeida': (sobbing) I can't believe I almost lost you. ("Day 3: 8:00am-9:00am") Day 4 * Michelle Dessler: The last time I saw you, you couldn't stay sober long enough to keep a job! ("Day 4: 7:00pm-8:00pm") * Michelle Dessler: Secretary Heller doesn't run CTU, I do and I'm ordering you to go back to work. ("Day 4: 7:00pm-8:00pm") *'Michelle Dessler': I can't...I can't spend another day without you. I'm ready to leave here, I'm ready to go with you. ("Day 4: 4:00am-5:00am") * Michelle Dessler: When they told me you were dead… * Tony Almeida: I know. I'm sorry. * Michelle Dessler: Oh, I love you. I didn’t realize how much until I thought I lost you. ("Day 4: 6:00am-7:00am") * Jack Bauer: OK. Did you get me a clean phone? * Michelle Dessler: Yeah. Here’s a scramble filter. You can talk up to one minute undetected. ("Day 4: 6:00am-7:00am") Day 5 * Michelle Dessler: (to Tony) They don’t have our experience. I never once regretted our decision to leave CTU, but I don’t want to look back on today and realize I could have helped. ("Day 5: 7:00am-8:00am") * Michelle Dessler: (to Tony and her last line) You can handle the meeting on your own. ("Day 5: 7:00am-8:00am") Category:Michelle Dessler Dessler, Michelle